What happens at a Team Crafted party
by LyraHikaru
Summary: The title says it all I guess. Established Skylox, Merome


**So I decided the other day that I wanted to write a fanfic that was just Merome with some side Skylox and thus this was born! So yeah, enjoy it.**

Loud music was playing, bodies were grinding and four young men were getting super drunk. These young men were named Adam, Ty, Jerome and Mitch. You see, these four were at a party at the Team Crafted house to celebrate Adam reaching 10 million, Jerome, Ty, Jason, Ian and Quentin all reaching 3 million and Mitch reaching 4 million. It was a joyous occasion, they had invited many of their YouTube friends and family to LA to celebrate. But something was brewing between the four Youtubers.

Adam

Mitch, Jerome, Ty and myself were all in the backyard, by the pool. As if he was struck with a genius idea, Jerome grabbed Mitch's shoulders. "Hey biggums! Let's go swimming!" Mitch stared at him, slowly comprehending the statement. "Why?" "Because it'll be fun biggums!" Mitch rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No Jerome." Jerome shook his head and looked at Ty. "Ty! You want to go swimming!?" The youngest in our group raised an eyebrow at him. He was probably the only sober one at the party. "No Jerome. It's freezing." I felt an evil idea creep into my head. "Come on Ty! Let's swim!" I pulled his phone from his pocket and set it and mine on the patio table. I then lifted him up and tossed him into the pool. The smaller brunette surfaced and sputtered. He glared up at me through his wet fringe. "You fucking dick!" Jerome laughed and did the same with his and Mitch's phones. The Canadian held up his hands to hold off his American best friend. "Biggums. No." "Mitch, yes. Now come on." Jerome grabbed Mitch's outstretched hands and pulled him closer. He spun them around and pushed Mitch in, knocking Ty back into the water. The two of them surfaced and glared at us.

Ty swam over to me. "Not cool man. Not cool at all." I chuckled and held my hand out to him. He grabbed it and yanked me in. I surfaced and burst out laughing. "Look at us! We're acting like 5 year olds Ty!" The younger brunette smiled and splashed me. I coughed and smirked. "Oh it is on bitch!" And with that, I pounced on him.

Mitch

Jerome and I sat there, watching Ty and Adam duke it out in the pool. I was still in the pool but was planning on getting out soon. I looked up at Jerome and he wasn't paying attention to me. I smirked at this and reached for his hand and pulled his ass into the pool with us. The American grabbed onto my shoulders when he surfaced and his brown eyes glared at me. "Mitchhhh!" I chuckled. "Yes biggums?" He seemed to hesitate but slowly and surely, Jerome's arms went around my neck and he softly pressed his lips to mine. I jumped slightly but quickly relaxed into the kiss. When we pulled apart, I gazed into his brown eyes until we heard Adam burst out laughing again. We looked over to see that Adam had the youngest in a headlock. Ty looked at us pleadingly. I sighed and swam over to them. "Adam, let go." The older stood his head. "My Ty! Mine!" He hugged Ty against his body and glared at me and Jerome. "Calm down dood, we don't want to hurt him." Jerome wrapped his arms around me and snuggled closer. "Yeah, besides, I have what I want." Adam relaxed and let Ty go. The younger swam to the edge and climbed out. "Alright children, out of the pool before you all get sick." Adam whined. "Why Mom?" Ty put his hands on his hips. "Because I said so, now out!" Adam mumbled something and made his way out of the pool. I grabbed Jerome's hand and we got out too. Adam smirked at us. "So...something you two wanna tell us?" Jerome and I looked at each other and I leaned against my biggums. "You tell me Adam." Jerome wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder. The older one smiled. "It's about fucking time!" Ty chuckled. "Mhmm...it really is guys. I'm gonna go tell everyone!" Adam's eyes followed Ty inside the house. I smirked at him. "Does someone else have a crush on their best friend?" Adam's face turned red. "No! J-just you guys!" A loud 'I knew it!' came from inside and the party spilled outside. Tyler(MunchingBrotato not Logdotzip) ran over to the couple. "I'm so happy for you guys!" He, Jason and Ty were the only sober ones at this party as they were only 18(this probably wouldn't happen IRL but you are gonna go with it cuz it helps the plot!).

The energetic teen hugged both of them and bounced over to Jason. Adam shook his head at them. "They've been flirting all night, they'll be together if we add just a little bit of alcohol to their drinks." Ty came over to Adam and shook his head. "No Adam, Jason acts weird when he's drunk, we don't want to push that onto Tyler(yes we do! #munchinguniverse 4 lyfe!)." An evil smile twisted Adam's lips and he grabbed Ty and pulled him close. "Go get Tyler and Jason and bring them inside." He whispered into Ty's ear. The younger shivered at the feeling of Adam's breath on his skin. "Fine...but it's your problem if it doesn't work out." Ty pulled away from Adam to walk over to them. Adam grabbed his hand before he got too far away and pressed a kiss to Ty's lips. "Thanks, have fun babe." And with that, Adam headed inside to put down that Project Merome worked and that they were starting Operation Munchinguniverse.

The party was a huge success in case you were wondering. Skylox got #Merome together and began phase one of Operation Munchinguniverse. Hey! In LA, anything can happen! Let's just hope they don't get themselves in too much trouble.

**Umm...what? I have no idea what the fuck that was, it started off as a ASFBajanSkyLox story then became just Merome and Skylox and then I added in Munchinguniverse for some ungodly reason. My brain was just all over the fucking place. I might need some serious mental help if this keeps up. Oh the woes of a teenage fanfic writer. Anyways, don't forget to fav and review if you like my butt. Snarf! Yes I have been watching Zombiunicorn! XD**


End file.
